


The Dark Side of Apple Pie

by Anon1Adult



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Soulless Dean, Soulless Dean Winchester, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon1Adult/pseuds/Anon1Adult
Summary: Dean took a chance to set things right but it was foolish to think a knife would end God's Sister.Almost as foolish as thinking she wouldn't take his soul.Sam knows there is something wrong with his brother, but Dean's spike in kinky has him running on too much of an endorphin high to figure out what it is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stunning Artwork by [darklittleheart96](darklittleheart96.tumblr.com)  
> (I _**highly**_ go recommend checking out the Tumblr, some amazing stuff over there.)
> 
> As you should be used to by now, this is un-betaed.  
> 

  
  


The knife plunged into Amara’s side to the hilt.

The all too familiar feeling of pushing a blade through skin and muscle felt wrong. She was _God’s Sister_ ; part of Dean hadn’t expected the knife to pierce her at all. 

Amara’s betrayed expression felt like a physical punch, and all the feelings of devotion and desire came flooding back to his mind at the full realization of what he’d done. 

She withdrew the knife from her side without a wince, but the hurt was still evident in her gaze. “Dean,” She breathed. “I only thought-“ Moving faster than Dean could stop her, Amara fisted her fingers in the back of his hair and held him still while she pressed her lips, and then her body fully against him. 

Taking what felt like forgiveness, Dean closed his eyes and leaned into her kiss. 

She opened her mouth and Dean mimicked her before she pulled away, holding him immobile in her iron grip on his hair. As she drew breath Dean started choking as something worked its way up his throat. 

It tasted like what Led Zeppelin’s music sounded like.

White light slipped from his lips and gracefully, beautifully, danced into her waiting mouth, and instinctively Dean knew she had taken his soul.

  
  


"Now you will be a part of me." She cooed. “Forever.”

Dean looked at her, trying to find the sense of belonging that he had come to associate with her. The craving to be beside her, to be in her very presence. 

She pet her fingers through his hair and smiled at him. The same look that had been dragging Dean back to her again and again over the past few months.

He felt nothing.

Taking a step back, Amara’s hand feel from his hair, a frown pulling at her brows. 

“What is wrong?” 

Dean watched the concern spread over her face, the way she was objectively beautiful. It was a fleeting observation, in the same way the landscape around them was beautiful but he had no desire to take a picture of it. 

“We are still connected even though I have this.” She said placing a hand on her chest, no doubt to indicate his soul. 

Dean watched for a moment. Remembering what he used to feel for her. Did feel for her less than a few minutes ago.

“No. You feel that way about me.” He said slowly. “I feel- I feel hungry.”

Amara blinked in confusion at him, her eye brows pulling into a far deeper frown than Dean felt the statement warranted. Her mannerism reminded him of an unsocial child at times. 

“I feel like I want that hotdog you pulled me away from.” Dean continued now that he was thinking about food. He also wanted to drink a 6-pack and lay on some magic fingers for a few hours. They had been too busy looking for Amara lately, they hadn’t had time for small indulgences. 

“And I want to know how to stop you from slaughtering everyone while you search for God.” Dean mused aloud. 

Amara shook her head, “This is the only way to draw him out. To gain his attention.”

Dean slid his hands into the pocket of his slacks and cast his gaze around the lake edge they stood on. “If killing all those people didn’t work, I don’t think killing a bunch more will do the trick either.” 

“How else do I make him talk to me?” She demanded, her voice once again sounding like her emotions were threatening to overwhelm her. 

Dean thought about it for a moment. Letting the sound of the lake waves fill the silence. 

“Sam and I were in Heaven a couple years ago, and an angel told us God wasn’t in Heaven anymore. I always just figured he was on Earth somewhere.” 

“I have looked ever where on this sphere for my brother, but I cannot find him.” Amara insisted, “Everything on this planet is _his_ creation. Everything feels of him. If I do not draw him to me, I will never find him.”

Dean ran his thumb over the phone in his pocket in thought. Israelites brought down God’s wrath when they made a golden calf to worship. Dean doubted God had matured all that much in the centuries since then.

“Make something.” At Amara’s confused look, Dean elaborated, “You said his followers believed his stories that made you out to be a monster, right? All the metaphors for ‘how the light drives out the darkness’.” 

He waited for her to nod, “Then prove him wrong! Make all his _chosen_ ,” Dean used the word she was familiar with, “question him. Make them doubt. If you make something that causes his followers to glorify you it might burst his ego and piss him off enough to come to you.” 

Amara turned away from Dean as she considered it.

“And you think if I,” she paused as she felt out the word, “created something,” Dean nodded to show she had understood him correctly, “it would bring my brother out?”

“Could start right here?” Dean said giving a head nod towards the empty shoreline. “His books say after he put you away, he started with a garden and filled it with every plant and animal on Earth.”

Amara looked around her as if seeing the grass and the trees in a new light. 

“It could be anything I wanted.” She said to herself.

“Anything.” Dean easily agreed before amending, “But only if it’s not going to kill humans.”

At her questioning look he continued, “The more magnificent and pleasing you make it, the more exalted you’ll be, and in turn the more pissed your brother will be.” 

Amara’s lips turned down with her frown as she grew angry again, “Then I would be pleasing his creations.”

Dean nodded, “And if he’s as selfish as all the books make him out to be, he’ll show up. You making things that delight his creations is more of an insult than anything.”

Amara looked out over the land with a more critical eye. She gave a determined nod and turned to Dean with a small smile on her lips, “I’ll call you again soon.”

With a flick of her wrist, Dean was back in the park across from the blood-decorated church. 

“Hey buddy,” The vendor called with exhausted patience- as if he’d been calling for a while- as he waved a steaming bread wrapped hotdog Dean’s direction, “Your dog.”

Dean accepted it with a grin, “You got onions?”

  
  


As irritating as it was, Sam hadn’t waited for him to get there before gallivanting off with a witch and a demon. To a warehouse that housed a portal to hell of all places.

Like an abandoned Ikea, Dean surmised.

Dean got there just in time to slap a collar on Rowena that was more satisfying than it had any right to be. Her jerking them around by the short and curlies over the past year made it more than satisfying.

It was even more rewarding when the protective seals started to fail and Crowley was able to wrangle Rowena into putting Lucifer back before he was able to grab Sam - whose dumb ass was standing less than a hairs breath away from Lucifer’s mock cage when the purifying fire started to die. 

Crowley had kept giving Dean side looks, but Dean was sure he’d said and did everything as normal as he could.

It irritated him that Crowley might think foursomes meant something. Just because the demon had seen his naked ass didn’t mean the bastard knew everything about him. 

Consciously trying to act normal was incredibly exhausting. Dean was ready for a long nap way before Sam was sitting safely in the passenger seat of the Impala. 

While he didn’t actually have the desire to _sleep_ , the need to distance himself from the Hell-Portal warehouse was strong.

He also had no desire to argue with Sam over his stupid ass decision to go with Rowena and Crowley to Hell.

Dean had hoped to at least have a beer in hand before Sam started doing the kicked puppy routine, but the enormity of what could have happened was settling in. 

 

Sam lasted thirty minutes. 

“I know you’re mad that I went to Lucifer to find answers.”

Dean heaved a long sigh, “I’m not _mad_ you went to Lucifer, I’m pissed. We agreed you’d call me-“

“And I did!” Sam protested.

“-Agreed you’d call me and _wait_ for me to _get there_ before you did anything.” Dean enunciated.

Sam frowned at his brother before falling silent because he knew Dean was right. Looking back now he could see Rowena’s insistence was a ploy to get him to act without backup, to make him vulnerable. Getting trapped in the cage with Lucifer was proof it’d worked.

“We did agree.” Sam finally said into the headlight lit road. 

Dean was silent for a few long miles, and Sam took that as Dean was done having this discussion. 

But Sam was biding his time to organize his thoughts.

  
  


Once back at the bunker, showered, and their bags packed away, Sam found Dean in the library.

As he walked up the steps into the library he noticed Dean didn’t take his focus off the laptop in front of him. Not even a courtesy glance when Sam came into the room. 

Over Dean’s shoulder Sam caught the quick flash of the anime he was watching and looked away. He didn’t need to watch some unrealistically large cartoon woman’s boobs bounce around as whatever _that_ was fucked her.

Grabbing a second glass and the whiskey decanter, Sam joined Dean at the table, taking the seat across from him. 

Dean only looked up when Sam poured a few fingers into the empty glass and set it at Dean’s elbow. 

“I am sorry.” Sam started.

“I know you are.” Dean answered taking a sip from the glass and turning back to his laptop. 

Sam took a drink of his own and watched his brother.

Dean didn’t look as tired as he had over the past few months. Of course, he knew Dean was worried about his continuing persistence thinking Lucifer was the answer to the God’s-Sister issue, but it hadn’t occurred to him it was affecting Dean _that_ much. 

Now with Lucifer firmly out of the picture -for good this time- looking at Dean’s relaxed posture Sam was reevaluating his initial assumption.

“I want to make it up to you.” Sam confided.

Dean clicked a few times at his laptop, uninterested as he countered. “And I want to tie you to a chair until we’re on the same page.”

Sam’s breath hitched at the suggestion.

When they were younger, long before Dean had been dragged to hell, they’d fool around and did all the kinky stuff couples normally explored. Semi-public sex, roll play, Sam in a pair of lacy panties (those hadn’t survived the night), going to a bar and pretending not to know each other; nothing was off limits. But one of Sam’s favorite memories was of Dean handcuffing him to the bed and fucking three orgasms out of him without ever touching his dick. 

Sam had been too skittish to bring it up again before Dean went to Hell. And the one time he did when Dean was back, his brother had all but ran from the room. It didn't diminish the fact Sam had loved it. 

Sam was rarely able to give up complete control like that- He could tell Dean had suggested tying him to a chair nonchalantly, but it didn’t stop his dick from pulsing at the thought.

It didn’t go unnoticed. 

Dean flipped the lip of his laptop down and leveled Sam with an intense, searching look. 

“Would you be willing to do that for me Sam?” 

Ignoring the lack of nickname, Sam nodded. “Of course.”

Dean didn’t blink. “Even now?”

Sam gave a single nod. 

“No, even now after being so close to Lucifer?” Dean clarified leaning forward against the table.

Unable to stop himself from flinching at the mere mention of the Archangel, Sam nodded. Wanting to do this all the more _because_ of his recent proximity to Lucifer. Dean’s touch had always been able to chase away all the monsters, why should the biggest monster of them all be any different? 

Dean took his bottom lip between his teeth and gave a soft “huh”, watching Sam.

Sam took another self-conscious sip of his whiskey. 

“Take off your pants and boxers, and touch yourself.” Dean instructed.

Sam’s dick jumped again. “Right here?”

Dean nodded and relaxed back into his chair. “Yep.”

Tossing the rest of his whiskey back in one long swallow, Sam stood and unbuckled his belt. 

Dean cradled his whiskey glass in his lap, elbow casually resting on the arm rest, watching impartially as Sam palmed his half hard dick after freeing it from his jeans and boxers.

Standing across the table from Dean, Sam stroked himself fully hard, enthralled by the game Dean was playing as his gaze dropped to openly watch Sam touch himself. 

Settling his glass on the table, Dean stood and slowly rounded the table.

Once he was close enough to touch, Sam’s hand fell away as he anticipated Dean to take control.

“I didn’t say you could stop.” 

A full body shiver raced down Sam’s spine and he reached for his cock again, thumbing over the precome oozing from the tip. 

Kicking Sam’s chair further away from the table, Dean laid a warm hand over Sam’s still clothed shoulder and guided him to sit down to in the chair.

“Keep going.” Dean encouraged as he propped himself against the table.

“Dean,” Sam breathed, “I want you to touch me.”

“We’ll get there.” Dean assured him as he gently nudged Sam’s legs open with the toe of his boot

Sam hooked his foot around the bottom of the chair and spread his legs, shamelessly giving Dean the show he’d asked for. 

“I’m going to get something.” Dean told him, “I don’t want you to come, but I want you to keep touching yourself until I get back.”

Sam bit the inside of his cheek and nodded.

A boot tapped at his shin, “You hear me?” 

“Touch myself. No coming.” Sam repeated back.

Dean hummed and ran a hand through Sam’s hair affectionately before walking down the library stairs and out of sight. 

The depravity of what he was doing in the middle of the library, right where anyone could walk in and see him -granted the only person who could get in was Castiel, but it was the principal- another zing of aroused racing up Sam’s spine, causing his cock to bead more precome.

The edge of his orgasm snuck up on him a couple times while Dean was gone, each time Sam would release his dick and grip the arm of the chair and count his breaths back to normal until he didn’t feel like the slightest breeze would set him off. 

The third time he came close, Sam clamped his fingers around the base of his dick to chase the orgasm away while he squeezed his eyes closed and panted through it.

Fingers suddenly running through his hair caught him by surprise and Dean almost materializing over him had his breath catching in his throat just as the grip in his hair tightened.

Dean guided Sam’s face up so he could drop a peck to Sam’s lips before moving to stand in front of him. A long length of rope was coiled over his shoulder and he was watching Sam’s still hand with raw hunger. 

“Keeping going.” Dean said shrugging the rope to the floor. 

“I’m already close.” Sam protested even as he resumed stroking his dick. 

“Just a little while longer Sammy.” Dean said as he knelt in front of Sam and nudged his ankles to either side of the chair again before grabbing the rope and tying him with his legs splayed open. 

Sam’s hand kept moving steadily over his cock. Watching Dean before him on his knees had Sam rolling his hips into his hand, trying to entice Dean to touch him. 

Standing, Dean moved behind the chair, taking the lead of the rope with him. He drew Sam’s free hand to the back of the chair where he interwove the back slats and Sam’s wrist together. Once done, he ran his fingers through Sam’s hair again before trailing his knuckles down Sam’s cheek to cup his jaw. 

“Don’t stop Sammy.” Dean warned before he clamped a hand down around Sam’s throat, cutting off his air, and pinning his head in place against Dean’s chest. 

A lifetime of hunter instinct took over and Sam jerked in Dean’s hand, immediately fighting the hold Dean had on him.

“Don’t stop,” Dean instructed harshly.

Sam opened his mouth in attempt to protest but Dean’s grip tightened further around his throat. With an attempt at a whimper, Sam resumed stroking his dick, earning Dean’s pleased hum in his ear. 

His hand moving over his dick was made all the more sharp in his mind by the lack of oxygen. It forced his mind to focus in the sensations pooling low in his gut. 

As the white edges of unconsciousness crept into his vision, Sam weakly dropped his head back into Dean’s chest. 

Understanding Sam’s silent plea, Dean released his throat and tore his still moving hand away from his dick -depriving Sam of the impending orgasm he could taste in the back of his throat- and quickly tied Sam’s wrist next to the other behind his back. 

Sam gasped for air as Dean murmured a soft, “Trust me Sammy.” Against the shell of Sam’s ear before he rose to his feet and circled him with predatory slowness. 

Ignoring Sam’s red and precome dripping cock as it stood from his lap proudly at attention; Dean started popping the top half of button snaps on Sam’s flannel shirt.

“How many times do you think Crowley has screwed us over?” Dean said nonchalantly. 

With his chest heaving, Sam looked up at his brother, trying to understand where this was coming from.

“Admittedly, I palled around with the guy when I was-“ he made a gesture to his eyes then flashed the inside of his forearm where the Mark used to be, “-low, but we have to stop trusting him full stop.” Dean paused as if remembering something unpleasant. “He’s an asshole. And given half a chance he would fuck you.” Dean said as he moved Sam’s flannel off his chest and pushed his undershirt up under his arm pits.

“Which he told me. Repeatedly.” Dean said almost casually as he dropped to his knees between Sam’s legs. 

Taking the base of Sam’s dick in his hand Dean flicked his tongue over the drop of precome and kept talking, “Guy has no distinction between mutual protection and tentative friendship.”

“Dean.” Sam breathlessly protested. He didn’t want to be thinking about _Crowley_ with Dean’s lips around his cock.

“I’m sorry, are you listening to me now?” Dean mocked as he sat back on his heels and glared up at Sam. 

Sam gave a groaned of frustration and dropped his head back. “You made your point.”

Dean dropped his attention to Sam’s dick and pressed his thumb against the underside of the mushroom tip, “If it were that easy it wouldn’t have happened in the first place.” He aggressively rubbed at the underside of the sensitive head, “You’re more bull headed than that.” 

Squirming against the ropes, Sam mewed and tried to wriggle away from Dean’s determined fingers. 

Dean silently massaged the sensitive head of Sam’s cock. Already having been close, it didn’t take long for the pressure in his balls to build again.

“Dean,” Sam begged, “m’close.”

Suddenly Sam was rocking his dick into nothing as Dean released him and stood.

Sam let out a frustrated groan and tugged at the ropes binding his hands. They offered no give.

Dean let him work himself back to stillness as he moved to stand behind Sam, running a hand over his shoulder and down his chest, tracing his stomach muscles before moving up to pinch at his nipples.

Leaning his head into Dean’s arm, Sam moaned and bucked his hips, his cock waving obscenely. 

Sam groaned in protest as Dean tugged at one of Sam’s nipples. Dean leaned against Sam’s back and swiped a thumb through the precome beaded on Sam’s dick. “Do you want to come Sam?” Dean asked as he circled the head of Sam’s dick with his thumb and forefinger, coaxing out more precome. 

“Yes. Please, I want to come.” Sam babbled as he rocked his hips, trying to get Dean to add more pressure to help him get there.

Gathering the precome on his finger, Dean brought it to Sam’s mouth and slicked his lower lip with it before pressing a finger against Sam’s tongue. 

Instinctively sucking at Dean’s finger earned him a low exhale of approval and another hard pinch to his nipple. 

“Love you all strung out like this.” Dean murmured.

Sam cradled Dean’s finger on his tongue and sucked, hoping to entice Dean to hurry the hell up. He felt victorious when Dean pulled away and moved to stand in front of him. The teasing was frustrating, but he had a better chance of coming with Dean’s fingers on his dick than in his mouth. 

Dean had freed his own erection, stroking it as it jutted out proud from his open jeans. 

Jerking against the ropes, Sam made an attempt at reaching for his brother.

“Open your mouth.” Dean commanded, offering his dick by bouncing it a few times in front of Sam’s face.

“Want you to fuck me.” Sam answered, leaning forward in the ropes. Twisting his wrists, he tried to find a weakness in the hold. He didn’t find one before Dean was grabbing a handful of his hair and pressing the mushroom tip of his cock past Sam’s parted lips. 

“No. You’re going to _listen_ to me.” Dean said as he pushed to the back of Sam’s throat. 

Long familiar with swallowing Dean down, Sam suppressed his gag reflex just as Dean rocked his hips, grinding Sam’s nose against the patch of curls above his dick. 

Dean only gave a couple shallow thrusts before he was using both hands to fist Sam’s hair and thrust into the wet heat of his mouth.

Spurred on by the sound of Sam choking on an off-rhythm thrust, Dean tightened his grip and forced the length of his dick into Sam’s mouth and held him down. Only letting him up when Sam’s throat fluttered around the head and he jerked against Dean’s hold on his hair. 

Dean didn’t wait for Sam to regain his breath before resuming face fucking him. 

The lack of air had Sam gagging every other thrust, but Dean fucked him through it causing tears to well in Sam’s eyes from the force of Dean’s dick hitting the back of his throat. 

Forcing Sam to take him until his lips were wrapped around the base of Dean’s dick, Dean held him in place with a firm grip at the base of his skull. 

Sam had no choice but to swallow Dean’s release as it pooled in the back of his throat.

With a firm hold on his hair, Dean pulled out, a pulse of his come exploding across Sam’s tongue as he gasped for air around Dean’s cock. 

Dean came free and leisurely used his dick to paint come and saliva across Sam’s cheeks, lips, and the underside of his jaw while Sam coughed, swallowed, and fought for breath in equal measure. 

“Look fucking wrecked.” Dean praised as he tilted Sam’s head back until Sam blinked up at him, chest heaving for air. “Cried for me and everything.” Dean cooed holding Sam's head tilted up as he spit in his hand, then fisted the red-purple head of Sam’s dick. 

Sam’s moan was ragged from Dean’s abuse to his throat.

“Gonna come aren’t you?” Dean asked keeping Sam’s face turned up and his touch on Sam’s dick to only small strokes that teased the sensitive tip. Sam gave a moan of protest because he was close but he didn’t want Dean to stop by acknowledging it. “Answer me Sammy. You going to come for your big brother?” 

“Yes, yes, Dean please.” Sam broke, rocking his hips up into Dean’s fist. “I’m going to come, please let me come, please, please.” 

As he begged, Dean tilted his head further back, causing him to arch into Dean's fist and strain against the ropes holding him down.

The intensity of his orgasm whited out his vision and drove a groan from deep in his chest. 

Dean milked him through his orgasm with a firm hand. 

He used the slick release as lube until every stroke was like torture on his over cockhead. Sam mewed and bowed forward, trying to still Dean’s hand before throwing himself back into the chair and bucking his hips, hoping to dislodge Dean's calloused hands.

“Dean!” Sam cried, his dick giving a lurch from the overstimulation as he squirmed against the ropes. 

With a firm hand on his chest, Dean pressed Sam back to the chair and released his dick. 

Holding him upright, Dean nuzzled Sam’s cheek, his beard whiskers scratching along Sam’s cheek, “Knew you missed this.” Dean confided against the shell of Sam’s ear.

  
  


The next morning, Sam had just got the water to the perfect temperature of hot when Dean barged into his bathroom with his shaving kit tucked under his arm. Standing there buck-naked Sam blinked at him as Dean veered straight towards the mirror and started laying out his shaving tools.

“Excuse me?” Sam questioned as Dean plugged in his electric shaver. 

“Don’t mind me.” Dean answered, distracted by the length of his beard. 

“You have your own bathroom.” Sam protested.

“Mirror is fogged up. Don’t wanna wait.” Dean shrugged.

Sam rolled his eyes when didn’t offer a further explanation.

“Flush the toilet and I will replace all your porn links with blogs on late 17th century serial killers,” Sam warned.

Dean waved him off with a “yeah, yeah.”

Sam wet his hair and the hum of Dean’s electric razor filled the space around the sound of falling water. 

Quick showers had been instilled in them since childhood and even the couple minutes Sam spent indulging in proper water consistency that wouldn’t leave his skin feeling slimy, he was out in under 6 minutes. 

Dean was just patting his face with after shave when Sam stepped out and started toweling off his hair. 

As the towel came down Sam flinched at Dean’s sudden close proximity. 

His demanding, “What the hell” was cut off by Dean shoving him back against the bathroom wall and claiming his lips in an aggressive kiss.

Sam moaned as Dean’s hand came up to cup his balls while his lips dropped to Sam’s neck to nip at his pulse point.

The Pavlovian response to a freshly showered Dean, combined with his demanding lips, had Sam growing hard and pressing against Dean’s own thigh. 

Dean hummed and kissed his way down Sam’s body. Sucking, then worrying each nipple between his teeth before moving lower. Dean fisted Sam's cock and gave it a gentle stroke, running a thumb over the crown. Sam dropped his head back against the wall and rested a hand to the top of Dean’s head, briefly tangling his fingers in Dean’s short hair while his other hand unconsciously held a vise grip on his towel.

The hum of an electric razor brought him up short and his fingers flexed in Dean’s hair.

Before Sam could voice the question, Dean murmured, “Hold still.” 

With Sam’s cock fisted in his hand, Dean held it out of the way as he ran the trimmer blades through the pubic hair nested at the base of his shaft. Once done with the hair next to and above his dick, Dean gently grabbed Sam’s balls and stretched them tight so he could get the closest shave. 

Sam couldn’t get his dick to stop being interested in Dean’s attention, so once Dean clicked off the razer and sat back Sam felt like a gentle wind would set him off. 

“You look like a porn star.” Dean commented sitting back on his heels.

“Har har.” Sam mocked hoping it didn’t look like the wall was holding him up as much as it really was. 

“Get down here, turn around.” Dean commanded.

Frowning Sam slowly took a knee, “What are we doing?”

“Shaving everything.” Dean announced, “Turn around, don’t make me do it for you.” 

Sam slowly started to face away when Dean impatiently grabbed a handful of hair and twisted, forcing him away and to bend at the waist.

“Stay.” He commanded.

With careful fingers, Dean spread Sam’s ass cheeks and the buzz of the electric razor was a light brush against his skin. Sam fought to take deep breaths as Dean knocked his knees further apart. 

“You’re fine.” Dean soothed as he kept up the buzz of the electric razor. “I’m not going to hurt you.” 

“I’m not a spooked horse.” Sam shot over his shoulder. 

“Course not,” Came Dean’s distracted agreement, “You can’t ride my dick later if you’re the horse.” 

Sam closed his eyes and gave a long-suffering sigh. Of course, Dean would make it into a horrible pun. 

“There.” Dean announced before the electric razor clicked off and rose to his feet.

Sam followed him to his feet and ran a curious hand across the smooth skin of his balls, unsure if he liked the sensation.

“We’ll do this again in a couple days.” Dean said as he rinsed the razor and packed up his shaving kit. “Stubble burn on the inside of your thighs is nothing to scoff at.”

“That’s it?” Sam asked, still getting used to the sight of his new hairless self in the mirror.

Dean shrugged, “That’s all I came in here to do.” He gestured to the hair on Sam’s head, “Unless you want me to keep going?”

“No.” Sam vetoed quickly, lest Dean try and hold him down for that too.

“Do you want me to do yours? To do you? Want me to um-“ Sam waved a hand in the general direction of Dean’s junk, unsure exactly how to ask.

Dean slid the shaving kit under his arm and turned to give Sam a confused look, “No, I like my pubes just fine.”

Sam frowned at him, “Then why did you blindside me?” He asked gesturing to his hairless crotch. 

Dean gave a careless shrug, “Because I could.”

Sam stared at him in mute bewilderment for a long moment.

“You’re an ass,“ he finally declared.

“Whatever.” Dean dismissed as he opened the door, “Bacon is going in the pan in 5 minutes.”

“An ass!” Sam hissed as Dean walked down the hallway. 

Sam tried not to blush as he caught the reflection of his smooth wedding tackle in the bathroom mirror. 

“Damnit Dean,” He cursed. 

Sam really did look like a porn star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not-Spoiler Alert:  
> Changing canon ‘cause I’d like my angels to not be fucking stupid.  
> They don’t go after Amara and honestly think they can win. "All the might of heaven" is still a shortcoming to what an Arch Angel can do.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


Other than Dean’s uncharacteristic foray into being an illicit barber, Sam noticed Dean was… off.

Everything they’d been through over the years had continued to harden Dean. Sam caught glimpses of his once sunny disposition every few weeks, but for the most part his brother had been on a downward spiral of miserable for a long time.

But since Sam was tricked into visiting Lucifer’s cage, Dean had been more, well, _relaxed_.

It wasn’t something Sam was opposed to; it was just something he observed. 

As far as recent memory could dictate, Dean had been walking around like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. And no matter how much Sam begged him to share the burden, he never did.

It wasn’t to say Sam didn’t have his own struggles with their savior role in life, but he’d learned to not let it eat him alive like it had done to Dean. 

With Dean’s recent easement, Sam noticed another abnormal habit; Dean could flip on the domineering/commanding persona as easily as shrugging on a jacket. 

Dean had confessed to him that his time in Hell made him scared to be in control over a person because it always brought back a flood of what he’d done while he was there. But twice now Dean had demonstrated he had no problem manhandling Sam and telling him what to do. 

Even going so far as to bring a sharp object against incredibly vulnerable skin. 

It was as if the memories of Hell never happened. 

They would make eye contact across the room and something on Sam’s face would have Dean setting aside whatever he was doing, the dominating aura rolling off him in waves.

Sam was not inclined to turn him down, already relishing in the feeling of being able to give up control and feel better for it.

The monsters had all gone radio silent since his talk with Lucifer. It was as if they knew things were serious and were hiding accordingly. 

Having Dean rediscover his aggressive/playful/bossy side was a nice way to pass the time.

  
  


There was a dim light on in the kitchen when Sam stumbled in half asleep.

He really did like the security the bunker provided he could walk around half a sleep. 

So secure in fact, it took him until the coffee was gurgling in the pot to realize Dean was sitting at the kitchen table with a book and a sandwich that was missing a few bites. 

“Make some noise would you.” Sam groused. 

Without looking up from his book, Dean made a show of slowly and deliberately pushing his plate further away so it scraped along the table top. 

Huffing a laugh, Sam grabbed a cup of coffee and added sugar and cream to the empty cup. “You’re up early.”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Came Dean’s answer, his voice rough from disuse. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Sam asked as he poured the coffee into his cup. 

Dean was suddenly at his side, reaching for a cup of his own. “Nothing to talk about.”

“You sure?”

Dean leveled him with a far too calculating look for how early it was – and how little coffee he’d had this morning. They sat in silence for a long moment before Dean’s lip curled into a wicked smile, “Yeah.” Before be grabbed Sam's hips and spun him around, bodily pressing into him and trapping him against the counter. 

“Up.” Dean growled tugging off Sam's sleep shirt and tossing it behind him. 

Sam made a confused noise in the back of his throat and rested his hands on Dean's ribcage.

“On the counter.” Dean patted his thigh, “Up.”

Sam had a moment to wonder of the counter was sturdy enough to hold his weight before Dean was grabbing him by the back of his thighs and hauling him up to sit in the cold metal countertop.

He scrambled to grab for Dean’s shoulders and throw a hand out to steady himself.

Dean was already working on yanking Sam’s sleep pants off so they could join Sam’s shirt. 

Once free of the sweatpants, Dean slotted himself between Sam’s spread legs, dropping a hand to wrap around Sam’s dick.

“You think you can come twice?” Dean asked hitching Sam’s leg over his hip.

Sam moaned and wrapped his other leg around Dean’s waist, locking his ankles together at the small of Dean’s back. “I want to try.” 

Dean’s grin was predatory as he thumbed over the slit of Sam’s cock, smearing the precome across the crown. 

Grabbing for Dean’s bicep, Sam held on as Dean teased at the underside of his dick.

Dean paused to lick the palm of his hand, then returned his hand to fist Sam’s cock with aggressive strokes. He moved forward to nose at Sam’s collarbone, setting his teeth against his once broken bone. 

“Do you know why I want you to come?” Dean asked against his skin.

“Because you’re a kinky bastard?” Sam panted.

Dean hummed and bowed down to nip at Sam’s nipple, “I want to fuck you with your own come.” 

A groan left Sam’s throat at the admission. 

“Gonna slick my cock with your spunk, then fuck you until you have nothing left to give.”

Sam dropped his head back into the cabinet and moaned as Dean twisted his wrist, taking it just the right side of too hard.

Dean’s teeth settled over his pulse point and Sam came with a hard exhale, his fingers digging into Dean’s bicep.

Dean coated his own hard dick with Sam’s release, being sure to thumb from the base of Sam’s cock to the tip, coaxing the last drop out. 

Grabbing the back of Sam’s thighs, he pulled until his ass hung off the edge of the counter and Dean could press a searching finger against his hole. His fingers slick from Sam’s come, he pressed in two fingers.

“Just do it.” Sam hissed pulling Dean closer with his legs wrapped around his hips. 

Dean hummed and allowed Sam to pull him in, but added another finger in response, much to Sam’s growing frustration. 

“I want you willing.” Dean growled, “If I shove my dick into your tight ass without stretching you, next time you might not be as willing.”

Clenching his teeth, Sam bit back his response that he didn’t care. Arguing with Dean would only make him drag this out.

Once satisfied with his work, Dean grabbed the back of Sam’s thighs again and tugged until Sam was holding himself on the counter with a hand behind him and an arm over Dean’s shoulder. 

As soon as Dean’s dick was lined up against Sam’s hole, Dean fucked Sam down on his dick while snapping his hips up, burring himself to the hilt. 

Sam groaned as Dean filled him. 

Dean chuckled against his jaw, “Fast enough for you?”

“Fuck yes.” Sam moaned, and Dean took it as an invitation to start relentlessly bouncing his brother over his dick. 

With the first thrust, Sam risked Dean dropping him by moving his supporting hand off the counter to hold his balls out of the way of Dean’s aggressive thrusts. 

Every third thrust hit Sam’s prostate, hardening his flagging dick where it lie pressed against his wrist. His arousal ratcheted back up when he realized Dean was lifting him almost effortlessly, only to drop him back down on his dick, gravity making sure he filled him to the hilt every time.

Dean pressed Sam harder against the counter and without breaking stride he dropped his head down to latch on to Sam’s nipple, worrying the nub hard between his teeth.

Sam groaned and arced against the rough treatment, unable to push Dean off as he had an arm wrapped around Dean’s neck and the other keeping his balls from getting squished. 

Dean’s breath hitched around Sam’s nipple, then he was slapping a hand to Sam’s ass, pulling him closer as he pumped Sam full with his release. 

Sam couldn’t stop himself from rolling his hips in Dean’s hold, his dick hard and leaking against the inside of his forearm where it was trapped between their bodies. 

Giving his nipple one last hard suck, Dean releasing him to settle his lips against Sam’s shoulder, “Could write sonnets about how perfect your ass is.” He said into Sam’s skin.

Sam teased the pad of his finger over the crown of his dick, trying to silently tell Dean he wasn’t done.

With a huff of laughter, Dean righted himself so Sam could wrap a hand around his cock. “Greedy.” Dean teased.

Too close to rise to Dean’s bait, Sam stripped his cock quickly, unable to help himself from clenching around Dean’s still hard dick in his ass. 

“So good Sammy.” Dean praised, bouncing Sam on his cock a couple times, “You’re gonna come with your big brother’s dick stuffed in your tight hole.”

A moan tore from Sam’s throat as his second orgasm coursed through his body. 

Dean eased out, and set Sam back on the kitchen counter, trailing a hand through the mess on Sam’s stomach before bringing it to Sam’s mouth.

His lips parted without thought and he was licking Dean’s fingers clean. 

Dean gave a final pat to Sam’s hip then poured himself a cup of coffee and settled back at the kitchen table with his book and half eaten sandwich.

Sam sat on the counter trying to regain his breath and making sure his legs still functioned. 

One thing was for sure; He didn’t need the coffee anymore because he was wide awake.

  
  


Although the bunker was warded to hell and gone, it had no means to stop Amara from coming and going as she pleased.

With his soul gone, Dean had no need to sleep and often found himself browsing the library for the more obscure topics. Like how Chinese mind-control worked. 

Between one moment and the next, Dean went from sitting on his bed, to sitting in an open clearing. The moon reflecting off a still lake. The book was still resting against his bent knee but he was sitting in lush grass and leaning against a huge tree. 

Dean scrambled to his feet and looked around, making sure the huge tree was the only abnormal thing about the familiar lake side. 

The tree was enormous. 

Easily over 20 feet in diameter, its branches extended so far out Dean couldn’t guess how tall it was. The leaves of the branches were tear-shaped and were a luminescent white, as though the tree held billions of tiny moons.

Really looking at it, he noticed it wasn’t just the night around them, the tree’s bark was black. The place where he had been leaning against looked as though a pattern of light was dancing in his outline. 

Pressing a hand to the bark he found it as unforgiving as concrete. Where his hand rested, a faint light shimmered from within the tree moved towards his palm. 

“What do you think?” Amara asked from behind him.

“What is it?”

“This is me.” She said pressing her hand over Dean’s. 

Dean’s hand warmed against the tree as Amara passed something into the inky blackness. After a moment the lights looked as though they were being pushed away from her hand and further into the tree.

She removed her hand and the light returned to dancing towards his palm. 

“This is awesome.” Dean finally answered her. It was an incredibly display of power, sure to draw attention all over the world.

“I have been storing energy in preparation for the creations that will surpass my brother’s.”

Dean dropped his hand and the trunk of the tree returned to the empty black color as the lights faded away. “Do you know what you want to create?” 

“I want to improve on everything my brother created.” She said as if Dean should have already guessed her intentions. “I want to show him that he is still as flawed as he has always been.”

Dean gave her a smirk, “Anything you can do I can do better?”

Missing the reference Amara smiled, “Yes. I intend to show him I am better than he is in every way.”

They stood silently looking up at the tree for a few long moments. 

Amara turned and brushed Dean’s hair away from his forehead, trailing her fingers down the side of his face. “I will call on you again once I have enthralled my brother’s most loyal, to me.”

  
  


If they hadn’t previously christened every room of the bunker they for sure had by the end of the week.

They had been on their way out for a supply run when Dean had snaked an arm around Sam’s waist and pressed himself flush against Sam’s back, making it impossible to miss the erection digging into Sam’s ass. Dean had fucked him against the hood of the Impala, yanking on his hair when he tried to touch himself. Sam had come hands free, and all over the chrome of the grill. 

Dean had threatened to make him lick it off. 

Because of Dean’s recent fondness for telling Sam what to do and not caring if he responded in favor or not, Sam still couldn’t tell if he had been joking.

  
  


Sam came back from a run to find Dean laying out various colored rope on the war table.

“You planning to interrogate something?” Sam half teased.

Tossed a length of rope to Sam -who caught it before it smacked him in the face- Dean asked, “Do you think that would hold you?” 

Instead of answering him, Sam counted, “Where did you get this?”

“Porn shop. Left just after you did.” 

Sam ran his thumb over the soft texture of the rope, “The Impala never left the garage.”

“The motorcycles still run.” Was Dean’s answer.

Sam shoved down his arousal to the mental image of Dean on a motorcycle and focused on the rope. “Why did you buy rope at a porn shop?”

Dean shot him a disbelieving “You’re not _that_ stupid” look.

“No shit,” Sam shot back as he set the rope down on the table, “But we already have rope.” 

“Yeah, but that rope left your wrists raw-“ Sam felt a swell of affection at Dean’s concern, “And if you’re banged up from this you’re less likely to want to do it again so sooner after.” 

 

Sam had been volleying between half hard and apprehensive in the time it took Dean to truss him up. 

Dean had started by placing the center of the rope over the back of Sam’s neck, then in two even lengths it crisscrossed down his chest and stomach to snuggly sit alongside his dick. He had twisted the rope a couple times before settling it behind Sam’s balls, making every subtle shift Sam tried bounce his sack.  
The rope continued from behind his balls to over his hips and through the crisscross pattern over his stomach before wrapping around his back. Dean had taken meticulous care in securing Sam’s wrists together before drawing the rope over his arms and once again through the crisscross pattern -at his chest this time- and using the remaining rope to make another loop around his forearms. 

He had used a second length of rope to ensure Sam’s arms were pinned to his side. Going so far as to lace it through the already complicated pattern down Sam’s front to make it that much tighter. 

Now, kneeling in the middle of his room, Sam flexed his tied arms against the small of his back. He didn’t expect any more give than the last half dozen attempts had gotten him, but it was a way to pass the time until Dean determined he was done. 

Being forced to stay in one place always made Sam jittery. If he didn’t have anything to occupy his mind it tended to over analyze everything. Like why Dean hadn’t answered his phone while checking out the bloodbath church when they’d talked less than 5 minutes before. 

Fingers running through his hair made Sam jerk in surprise. Dean had always been silent on his feet. More so when he walked around barefoot.

“You doing alright Sam?”

Already in mental hyper drive, Sam could feel himself rebelling at Dean calling him “Sam”. 

It made him feel as if he’d done something wrong. As if Dean was referring to him that way because there was a distance between them. The light touch of Dean’s fingers in Sam’s hair wasn’t enough to pull him out of his own mind so the thought wormed deeper as he looked for a “Why” in the question. Dean had been more distant since the Mark was removed. As if Dean’s connection to Amara was greater than his connection to him-

Dean’s fingers tugged sharply at Sam’s hair, snapping him back into the hold of the ropes laced across his body. With Dean’s firm grip on his hair the ropes biting into his skin felt like an extension of Dean’s hold. 

“Answer me.” Dean purred, his fingers trailing through Sam’s hair to rest on his shoulder.

“M’okay.” Sam rushed out on a hard exhale, “I’m okay.” 

Dean pet through his hair again, “Don’t go checking out on me yet. I have a few things I’d like to do to you before we’re done.”

Sam felt his breath catch as he focused on what Dean was saying.

“Like fucking this mouth of yours.” Dean explained running the pad of his finger over Sam’s parted lips. 

“Do it.” Sam whimpered.

Dean hummed and didn’t move to do anything more than continue to rub at Sam’s lower lip slowly. 

The stillness was going to be the end of him. “Dean, please.”

“I’m calling the shots here baby brother. If I wanted to stuff you full of a fake cock and leave you here for a few hours I will.” Sam whimpered at the thought. “Or if I wanted to work a cock ring over that dick and spank your ass cherry red I would do that too.” 

“Dean.” Sam begged.

“Don’t worry,” Dean cooed, “I wouldn’t ruin the surprise like that.” He pulled Sam’s hair until Sam gasped from the pain. “But I can tell you that I want to hear you beg me to stop before we’re done. I want to hear the sounds you make right before I coax an orgasm from you that empties every last drop of cum from those heavy balls of yours.”

Sam groaned and his cock jumped in excitement.

Dean released his hair and moved around behind him on silent feet. From over his shoulder, Sam heard the wisp of clothing hit the floor then it was quiet again.

The sharp smack to his ass had him yelping in surprise more than pain. It felt nothing like Dean’s hand. It was broader than Dean’s palm, almost like a paddle. 

He anticipated the next smack as it was the mirror of the first and bit back a moan when it made contact.

Dean’s fingers shoved between Sam’s teeth, pressing against his tongue, “Don’t.” Came his low, warning growl, “If I didn’t want you to moan like a whore for me I would gag you.” 

Sam couldn’t stop the whine and watched him for a long moment breathing through his eagerness.

“You going to let me hear you?” Dean asked, his voice that low dangerous growl that sent shivers down Sam’s spine 

Sam nodded.

Dean grabbed Sam’s chin in a bruising grip and turned his face up, the rope on the underside of Sam’s balls pulled tight and Sam whimpered, “Use your words Sam. Are you going to let me hear you?”

“Yes. Dean, god yes.”

With the smile that always got Dean a tired waitress to bring him another cup of coffee after they’d paid the tab, Dean released him with a muttered, “Good.”

Without waiting for Sam to relax back against the ropes, Dean reached over Sam’s shoulder and brought the leather paddle back down against Sam’s ass earning a loud groan. 

“Good boy.” Dean praised as he delivered another half dozen swats, moving to once again stand behind him.

Dean ran a warm hand over Sam’s heated ass cheeks drawing a hiss as Sam clenched his teeth and inhaled at the touch.

“Want to paddle your ass so much you’ll be feeling it for days.” Dean confided as he trailed the broadside of the paddle over Sam’s red cheeks. 

Sam’s breath hitched as he waited for the eventual swat. 

“Don’t tense up on me.” Dean whispered as he gently tapped the paddle against Sam’s ass a couple times. 

With a sigh to force himself to calm down, Sam relaxed just as Dean brought the paddle down hard against his ass. 

An unchecked cry tore from his throat from the force of it. 

“Oh,” Dean cooed, “That was beautiful.” 

Dropping to his knees, Dean tilted Sam’s head up by his chin to meet his eyes. “Think you can make that sound again?” 

Sam squirmed in Dean’s hold, trying to relieve the heat of his ass. “Don’t know.” Sam panted.

“ _Don’t know_ as you want to try again and find out, or _don’t know_ as in you know you wouldn’t be able to make that sound again.”

Sam flicked his tongue against his bottom lip before panting, “Don’t know.”

Dean gave an interested hum and stood again, circling out of view. Sam gave a mew of displeasure at the thought of getting spanked that hard again. His ass was already on fire, he didn’t know how much more he could take. 

Something soft draped over his eyes and Sam flinched before he recognized it as a blindfold.

“Part of the surprise.” Dean assured him as he secured it behind his head. 

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Sam listened for Dean to move around him.

A thumb stroked down Sam’s cheek, briefly skimming over his lower lip before moving down his neck, tightening briefly before releasing him. 

Sam tried to get his breath to slow down, but the harder he tried the faster it came. So focused on his breathing Sam lost track of where Dean was and was unprepared for the blow to his ass.

The cry drove from him echoed off the walls.

“Fuck Sammy.” Dean praised as he ran a hand from the small of Sam’s back, up his spine, passing over the ropes to run through his hair. 

Sam leaned into Dean’s hand, arcing like a cat under the gentle treatment.  
He moaned when cold, slick fingers pressed against his ass, circling his hole once before pushing in. 

“Can do nothing but take it.” Dean muttered twisting and pumping his fingers in and out of Sam’s tight hole. 

“If I wanted,” Dean paused long enough to work in a third finger and push in to the second knuckle, “I could fit my whole hand inside you.” 

Sam’s breath caught at the notion, fearful because he didn’t know if Dean would actually try or if he wouldn’t be able to tell Dean no.

Dean corkscrewed his fingers with intent, “And I think you’d let me.” Dean purred almost as if reading his mind. He pressed his fingers in further, flexing them until he found Sam’s prostate.

Sam’s hole fluttered around Dean’s fingers from the sensation. 

“You’d let me fist this tight ass of yours.” Dean remarked, “You’d squirm on the end of my hand, knowing it wouldn’t end until I said so.” 

Sam moaned, trying to spread his legs wider, to entice Dean to make good on his promise because getting off right now was his only concern. But Dean kept twisting his wrist and worked a fourth finger in, the back of his knuckles felt huge pressing into Sam’s ass. 

Dean added more lube until it dripped down Sam’s thighs, fucking Sam with the width of his hand for the breathless sounds he kept gasping out.

“Stop teasing.” Sam growled over his shoulder.

The entire line of Dean’s body against his side went still. Even the just-too-much twist of his wrist stopped.

“You think you’ve earned it?” Dean purred against the shell of his ear, his warm breath making the hair on the back of Sam’s neck stand up.

The dark promise of his whisper sent a chill down Sam’s spine and made his cock throb. 

“Please.” Sam begged rolling his head back to rub against Dean the best he could in his position. 

Dean slowly removed his fingers from Sam’s ass, giving his prostate one last brush with the pad of his finger. 

“Never know how lucky you are it’s the wrong angle.” Dean said into the nape of his neck. 

Sam didn’t have time to dwell on the thought because Dean was reddening his ass again with the paddle.

By the time Dean was satisfied, tears had escaped the blindfold and were hot trails down Sam’s cheeks. He only noticed them when Dean ran his tongue over Sam’s cheek, making the other side of his face feel hot and itchy. 

“Should see your ass.” Dean commented tracing the ropes that crisscrossed along Sam’s back. “It’s almost as red as your cock.”

Sam moaned at the lewdness of it all. 

Fingers spread Sam’s cheeks apart and the blunt press of Dean’s cock head slid over his hole.

Fingers wrapped around the ropes along Sam’s shoulders and with a sudden and unforgiving thrust Dean fully seated himself to the balls, shocking a loud needy moan from Sam’s throat. 

He didn’t pause to give Sam time to adjust, simply gripped the ropes as if it was a handle and started an unrelenting pace.

Sam arced against him, trying in vain to find a position where Dean’s thick cock didn’t rub his prostate with every in-out movement. Dean had just started and Sam was ready to blow.

“Stop.” Sam panted, “Stop, stop fucking stop.”

Dean didn’t break stride as he released the ropes to grab a fistful of Sam’s hair and yanked him back against his chest, clamping a hand over Sam’s mouth and growling into his ear, “That’s not your safe word.” 

Sam jerked in protest, but Dean’s firm grip and the ropes, held him in place. The new position pulled at the ropes behind Sam’s balls and allowing Dean to drive his cock deeper into him.

Another half a dozen perfectly aimed thrusts against his prostate, and Sam felt warmth curl in his stomach as his orgasm was wrung out of him.

With Dean’s hand still clamped firmly over his mouth, the invitation to make as much noise as he wanted/need was clear. 

Through the haze of his orgasm, and under the sound of his own muffled scream, he heard Dean curse then the feeling of him setting his teeth into the back of Sam’s shoulder. 

Dean released his mouth, grabbing for Sam’s hips and holding him where he wanted until he found his own completion, his own release adding to the slick already dripping from Sam’s hole. 

Sam panted, trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened. His dick was still throbbing from how hard he’d just come, but he a part of him rebelled at it because that wasn’t his brother that just fucked him. 

That was- was something- something _else_.


	3. Chapter 3

  
  


Dean was standing in the library looking through the index cards for something to read when the darkened walls of the bunker gave way to an open field.

Instead of looking down at the variations they had on Astral Projection, he was suddenly looking down at his boots standing on the greenest grass he’d ever seen. The chirp of birds replacing the quiet sound of the vents circulating air. 

He looked around and noticed Amara’s answer to the “Tree of Life”. 

It had grown since he’d last seen it.

“Dean.” Amara called as she stood next to him.

When he turned to her, he was met with her look of affection and she cupped his jaw. 

A large winged creature dipped in the sky over her shoulder, capturing Dean’s attention. It disappeared among the gnarled, swooping branches of various colored trees now growing along the shoreline before he could get a good look at it. 

The grass around them was a mix of patches of deep green and neon blue. There were people standing under the odd-looking tees and picking, what Dean hoped, was fruit from the branches.

From where they stood, Dean could see there were over a thousand people gathered. All in various states of awe over Amara’s own Eden.

The winged creature appeared from the tree line and Dean was still too far away to identify what it was but it was sturdy on four legs with massive wings rising over its back. It towered over the people near the trees, but there was no sign of fear as it approached them and ate from their hands.

“You’ve been busy.” Dean finally said.

“It appears to be working.” Amara agreed turning to look over her creations.

Dean couldn’t help but nod along. At the rate she was going it would only be a matter of days before God came running to prove he was the more favored sibling. 

“I have mastered creating new life.” She told as she knelt to gather a handful of dirt. 

With a flick of her wrist the dirt rained to the ground and from it a large white wolf-tiger looking thing emerged before them. It had the head, feet, and tail of a feline, but it’s body was lanky like a wolf’s. It stood as tall as Dean’s chest and would probably stand over nine feet tall on its hind legs. 

The creature shook the dust from its fur and gave a bird like trill of thanks before bounding away. 

It gained the attention of the nearby people who cheered as the creature made its way to the water. 

“It bothers me how much pleasure I have given his humans with my creations.” Amara mused.

Dean noticed the intentional distance the gathered crowd was keeping from them. She’d probably voiced this displeasure once before and people took heed. 

“Small price to pay.” Dean offered.

A snarl curled at her lip, “Indeed.”

“Demon!” Someone spat from the gathered crowd. Beside him, Amara took a deep breath and turned her attention to the man. 

“Why do you address me in such a way?” She called across the distance. 

Dean noticed a few dozen people had their phones out and were holding them up, no doubt recording what was about to be a spectacular display of power. 

“You dare to claim to be God! You’ve enchanted all these lost people to follow you with your lies and deceit.” He screamed.

“I do not claim to be God.” She corrected the man before continuing, “Your God knows he has wronged me yet he continues to hide like a coward among you.”

The lower murmur of people talking rose as she continued to approach the man. “I am stronger than my brother in every conceivable way. And for this he fears me.”

She reached out and gently cupped the man’s cheek, “Just as you fear me now.” 

“Th-The power of Christ will protect me!” The man stuttered in challenge. 

“The only thing protecting you is my unwillingness to harm you as it would be counterproductive to drawing your God out of hiding.” With his head in her unrelenting grip she tilted her head to get a better look at him, in him. “You have much doubt and fear about many things.” She told him, reading what his unprotected soul had to offer. “I will take them from you now.”

Dean was about to protest but stopped as instead of the whips of light of a soul, what looked like liquid gold poured from his mouth.

Amara released the man and he fell to the ground, continuing to retch the shiny liquid as it fell silently upon the ground.

Once he stopped, he looked up at her with wide eyes before starting to openly weep. The roar of a cheer passed over the crowd as the man’s sobs violently shook his body.

Several people came forward from the crowd, someone drabbing a blanket over his shoulders before enveloping him in a hug. His sobs continued as he clutched to the other person in desperation. 

“What did you do?” Dean asked as she returned to his side without a second glance at the man. 

“My brother made humans to suffer. To be filled with the poison of past hurt and hatred that manifests in more hurt and hatred.” Amara looked mad for a long moment before she continued, “I have freed that human from the circle of destructive behavior.” 

“So you took his memories?” Dean asked in confusion.

“No. The human remains intact. I have removed the human’s ability to be weighed down by Sin.” Her smile was pleased as she looked up at Dean. “I have improved what my brother considers to be his greatest creation.”

  
  


Sam couldn’t seem to pin down exactly what was wrong with Dean, but as the days wore on it became more and more obvious something had changed.

And it wasn’t just that Dean was growing more and more fond of shoving Sam against a wall, claiming his lips in a bruising kiss, getting him hot, hard, and needy before stepping back and demanding Sam work himself open while Dean watch. 

Dean would still complain about Sam’s music when he played it too loudly.

He still wolfed down pie like it was going out of style. 

But he always seemed to be up early, no matter what time he went to bed. Neither of them had ever need the full 8 hours to feel rested but Sam was sure there was a few days where he had averaged less than 3 hours and Dean hadn’t slept at all in that time.

When Sam tried to ask him about it, Dean distracted him by flipped his laptop around and showed Sam a still of the porn he was watching. The blue and yellow ropes were almost pretty in the way they were intricately tied to keep him on his back, and his legs spread. 

“Wanna try?” Dean asked with a wag of his eyebrow.

“I’d rather we talk about why you aren’t sleeping.” Sam shot back. 

“That’s boring.” Dean answered closing his laptop and standing, “You finger yourself open, and then I’m going to tie you to the table like that.” Dean started to walk down the steps, “Be right back.”

Sam sighed, and in his worst Irish accent he yelled after Dean, “Fine, get ‘yer stupid fuckin’ rope.”

“In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti.” Dean answered followed by his rendition of two suppressed pistols firing.

Sam hated that Dean had ever showed him that movie because he had loved it.

 

Disappearing into his room to prep himself seemed better than doing it in the library where he was out in the open. He was already pretty stretched from Dean insisting he perfect his reverse cow girl the day before, so it hadn’t taken long to slick himself and work in three fingers. 

When he returned to the library Dean was already there with four different sections of coiled rope laid out on the second table.

Dean had grabbed him by the back of the neck and brought him down into a wet kiss before smacking a playful hand to his ass, “Hop up.”

 

The more rope Dean used to tie him down, the more at relaxed Sam felt about this whole thing.

"On your back, knees up. Bend your legs."

"Use your hand to touch your ear. Keep it like that."

"Open your mouth, this goes around your head."

"Okay, test that- I know you can't close your legs, this is how I want you."

But now, the fact it had been over five minutes since Dean disappeared down the hallway was threatening to wipe the calm he’d eased into. 

"Look what we have here." Dean cooed as he came back around the corner into the library. He leisurely gave Sam a once over of approval, his eyes tracing over the ropes that held Sam in such a vulnerable position. 

Sam moaned around the knotted rope in his mouth and squirmed in the bonds. 

Moving to stand between Sam's legs, Dean ran his hands across the underside of Sam's thighs, then down over his hips, then up his chest to pinch at his nipples.

Dean over his immobile frame, Sam could feel Dean’s hard cock press against his ass through the rough material of his jeans.

"Did you do what I asked you?" Dean questioned as a hand drifted down to kneed at Sam's balls.

Sam tried to lift his head, but the rope in his mouth pulled tight and prevent him from moving but a few inches off the table. Humming in the affirmative, Sam dropped his head back to the table.

Dean leaned forward, settling himself over Sam’s pinned form and flicked the tip of his tongue against Sam's lips before pulling back.

"Not lying are you?" Dean whispered.

Sam moved towards him, the rope in his mouth stopping mere inches from Dean’s face, Sam’s insistent "No" was gargled by the gag.

Dean teasingly licked Sam's top lip before nipping at his lower lip. "Let's check?"

His fingers pressed behind Sam's balls before moving lower to catch on the rim of his hole. Circling it once with the slightest touch, Sam couldn't hold back the moan when Dean shoved two fingers into his already stretched and lubed ass.

Dean huffed a laugh against Sam’s lips, “You’re always so tight no matter how much I abuse this hole of yours.” He mused.

Sam could only moan as Dean punctuated the statement by adding a third finger. “Just makes me want to try harder so find your limit.”

Sam bucked his hips as much as he could from his position, letting out a low groan of frustration when it did nothing for him. 

Dean removed his fingers from Sam’s ass and palmed himself through his jeans, “Do you want lube or spit?” 

Sam’s answer was unintelligible behind the rope gag. 

Freeing his erection from his boxers, Dean tapped the head against Sam’s entrance. “You’re right, spit is more readily available.”

Spitting into his hand, Dean massaged it into his hard dick and kissed the tip back against Sam’s pink pucker. 

Sam moaned at the feel of him and called out Dean’s name behind the gag.

Dropping more spit to where his dick met Sam’s ass, Dean slowly pushing the mushroom tip of his dick past Sam’s tight ring of muscles despite Sam’s protested whine.

“So perfectly tight.” Dean praised dropping a hand to Sam’s chest to pluck at a nipple earning another moan. 

He started a steady rhythm, thrusting the length of his cock in and pulling out until the tip came free with an audible pop. 

Each thrust rubbed him against Sam’s prostate, the unrelenting pleasure of it was maddening. Sam flexed his arms, trying to reach for anything that he could hold onto, to center himself. The ropes offered him no give.

Dean pet a hand across Sam’s chest and lightly wrapped his hand around Sam’s throat -A mocking touch of what Dean could do to him in his vulnerable position if he wanted to- and started thrusting harder. Driving so hard into Sam the ropes keeping his shin tied to his thigh pulled tight and opened him further to Dean’s unrelenting thrusting.

“Fucking love this, don’t you Sammy?” Dean muttered as he watched Sam’s dick bob from the force of his thrusts.

Sam called his name behind the gag, hoping to convey just how close he was, but either Dean misheard or intentionally ignored him, “Can’t deny it,” He chided, “you get wet like a girl when I fuck you like this. When this coke can you call a dick starts leaking I know you’re close.”

Dean pinched one of Sam’s nipples and twisted, as Sam howled behind the gag, “You’re close, aren’t you little brother?” Dean whispered, punctuating his words with sharp thrusts against Sam’s prostate. 

Sam could feel the heat building low in his stomach, every time Dean aggressively pulled at his nipples it made him hyper aware of the large throbbing cock spearing him open and brought him that much closer to the edge. 

“Gonna shoot ropes aren’t you?” Dean whispered grabbing the back of Sam’s thighs and folding him further in half, driving into him so hard the table gave a groan of protest. 

The sound all but swallowed Sam’s breathy gasps as his orgasm coursed through him. His come shooting onto his chest in thick white streams in time with Dean’s thrusts. Each brush against his prostate had him shuttering more come to pool onto his stomach. 

Dean dropped his head to Sam’s chest and lapped at the come, setting his teeth against Sam’s sensitive nipples, he bit until Sam gave a cry of pain and tried to jerk away. With another swath of his tongue up Sam’s come splattered chest, Dean leaned over his brother and pressed their lips together, letting Sam’s come pass his lips and into Sam’s forced open mouth. 

Sam gave a moan of protest under him and tried to turn his head away until Dean fisted a hand in his hair, holding him still. 

“Take what I give you.” Dean growled against Sam’s lips before he ducked to lick more come from Sam’s chest and press it against Sam’s mouth. 

He fed him twice more before Sam stopped trying to turn away and his tongue rose to flick against Dean’s. Satisfied with Sam’s compliance, Dean released his hair and retook hold of the backside of Sam’s thighs, resuming his aggressive pace 

Sam keened and arched against the ropes. The unrelenting drive against his already sensitive prostate had stars sparking behind his eyes and his dick throbbed in an attempt to re-join round two. 

“The sounds you make, Fuck.” Dean swore as he dug his fingers harder into Sam’s thigh and emptied his own release deep into Sam’s ass. 

Dean’s thrusts slowed until he was pressed against the back of Sam’s thighs, rocking them together in time with his spasms. 

“Want to keep you like this always.” Dean confided into Sam’s collarbone. “ _Could_ keep you like this.” He murmured against Sam’s skin. 

Moaning around the gag was all the protest Sam could offer. 

Dean lazily thrust his slowly softening dick in and out of Sam’s ass, come leaking onto the table top. He wrapped Sam’s dick in his fist and teased at the firming shaft. 

“Want to see how many times you can come baby brother? I’m wanting at least three, but would be willing to go for higher.”

Sam struggled harder in the ropes, knowing they were going to hold him, but not wanting to give Dean the satisfaction of lying back and taking it. 

Dean pushed against the underside of Sam’s thighs, opening him further as Sam writhed on his cock. The tight heat giving his own dick a boost for a second orgasm. 

Dropping his hand to tease at the skin where his dick disappeared, Dean slicked his finger with his own jizz and worked it back into Sam’s tight hole. His finger slipping inside alongside his dick had Sam making that fucked out sound Dean had grown to love. 

“Wanna be stuffed full don’t you?” Dean asked pressing a second finger against the stretched skin.

Sam made another sound that could have been Dean’s name, and Dean intentionally mistook it for permission and wiggled two fingers into Sam’s ass. 

Arcing as best he could in the ropes, Sam thrust his chest up and groaned. 

“Easy.” Dean soothed with a hand down Sam’s side, “Relax and just take it.”

Dropping his head back to the table, it wasn’t long before Sam’s dick was leaking again and needy moans kept escaping the gag. 

Dean wrapped a firm hand around Sam’s dick and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Enjoying the way over stimulating Sam’s prostate made him tighten up every time he drug across the bundle of nerves. 

“Fucking perfect Sammy.” Dean praised as he released Sam’s dick to pet a hand up his chest, pinching at his nipple to hear him moan.

He recaptured Sam’s dick and tightly fisted the head, using Sam’s drying come as lube so Sam felt every drag of Dean’s callouses across him. 

The unrelenting touch against his sensitive head had Sam thrashing his head and moaning, unable to form words, no matter how stifled they be by the rope gag. 

As his orgasm rushed to the surface, spreading heat throughout his body, it seemed the world concaved in on itself. It snapping back to normal when Dean let out a groan of his own and came a second time. 

Sam panted and stared up at the ceiling, his body wracked with shutters as Dean occasionally traced the underside of his dick with a thumb where he’d cradled it against Sam’s stomach. 

When Dean soften enough to slide out Sam felt some of his come slide out as well. 

“Ah ah,” Dean tisked as he noticed as well, and swiped his fingers through the mess, shoving it back into Sam’s hole. 

Sam groaned against the gag and tightened around Dean’s fingers. 

Dean leaned over him and dropped a peck to his lips, moving to nip at his jaw, “Going to need to keep this in because I’m not done with you yet baby brother.” 

 

They went another two rounds -three orgasms for Sam, two for Dean- before his brother was satisfied and cut him free of the ropes.

  
  


“Hey, so there is this black tree with silver leaves growing in Australia.”

Dean looked up from his book, “A what?”

Sam offered him his tablet, “A black tree. It’s twice as tall as the largest tree in the Red Wood forest and it appeared there almost overnight.” 

“You wanna get on a plane and go to Australia?” Dean asked looking over the article. There was no mention of any of the other crazy shit _surrounding_ Amara’s tree.

An audible ad suddenly took over the screen of the tablet and started screeching about the “comfort and luxury” of some car or another. 

Sam snatched the tablet back and closed the ad, “Stupid pop-ups.” He grumbled. “I don’t want to go check it out, I just thought it was odd.” Sam flashed him the Weekly World News logo, “Apparently, more legitimate news sources are having a hard time getting people to take the story seriously because it’s so hard to believe.”

“Black tree sprouting over 500 feet in a week is pretty hard to believe.” Dean agreed.

“Yeah, but don’t you think the timing is a little, off?”

Dean frowned at him, “How can a tree have off timing?” 

“I don’t know Dean, maybe because we’re trying to find the darkness and suddenly there is a mega tree in the middle of nowhere? It’s like a neon sign.” 

Dean conceded to that fact. 

“But you still don’t want to go see it?” 

Sam took the seat across from him, “Not unless all your reading has found a way shove her back into the nothing she was released from.” 

So, that’s what Sam thought he was still doing. Reading for references to the darkness. 

“Haven’t found anything.” Dean said settling the bookmark against the spine and closing his book. 

Sam turned his attention back to his tablet, poked at it a few more times before reading something else. 

If they went to Amara they would only be waiting with her until God stormed in like a toddler. It had been two weeks since Dean suggested creation; it was going to take a little longer than that to rival the following God had. 

They were better off waiting it out in the bunker, somewhere they were at least comfortable.

“Hey.” Dean called an idea forming in his mind. 

Sam nodded towards him without taking his eyes off the screen.

“Come with me to the weight room, I want to try something.” 

Sam frowned up at him, “We have a weight room?” 

 

Being able to look back objectively, Dean had always had the ability to say “jump” and Sam would ask “how high?” 

Well, except for the stint just before Sam left for college and then the year it took for them to regain their footing with each other. 

And never mind the fact it had always gone both ways. That wasn’t the point. 

Dean had been wanting to test his boundaries for a while now. See how hard and far he could push Sam until Sam really meant it when he told him to stop. 

A part of him wanted Sam crying and begging, but even without his soul he knew that wasn’t something “normal” Dean would have done. If he went that far Sam might not be so inclined to play the games Dean devised and then where would he be without that perfect, tight ass to wrap around his cock?

It didn’t stop Dean from fantasizing about training Sam’s ass to take two cocks and then beg for a third. 

While Dean could overpower Sam, and make him take it, it was just easier to push his luck when Sam had been willingly tied down and teased to the point his need to get off overpowered his higher brain function. 

 

Sam struggled against the belt holding his wrists together at his lower back. The muscles of his arm straining before he’d let out a frustrated growl before shifting his weight and trying again.

Dean had made a makeshift leash and collar of the rope, looping it around Sam’s neck several times before tying Sam face down on the bench he was lying against. His face pressed to the surface of the bench. Just above his knees on both legs were several loops of coiled rope tied to various equipment on either side of him that kept his legs splayed and his cock and balls to freely hang exposed.

Dean had spanked his ass cheeks cherry red “to test the ropes Sammy” and had been slowly teasing him to madness by using a single finger to steadily add lube and mock stretch his ass.

“Get on with it already.” Sam growled dropping his forehead to the bench and trying to work his wrists free again. 

“When did we decide you were giving the orders here?” Dean asked as he pressed something against Sam’s hole that was _definitely_ not his finger, and far too small to be his dick. 

With a soft click, the vibrator in his ass came to life, startling a groan out of Sam. 

Dean gave a low chuckle and eased the vibrator further into Sam’s ass, finding Sam’s prostate with unfair precision. He easily held it steady as Sam tried to wriggle free of the bonds with renewed effort. 

“Can’t hear you Sammy.” Dean cooed as he began to work the vibrator quickly in and out of his tight hole, angling the vibrator away from the sensitive gland to give him a moment to catch his breath.

Sam felt his breath catch in his throat around a moan as Dean fucked the toy into him.

“Still can’t hear you.” Dean mocked as he delivered two open palm slaps to Sam’s hanging balls.

The bench rattled as Sam let out a yelp and tried to jerk away. 

Dean continued to fuck him with the vibrator as he massaged a soothing thumb of the abused flesh of Sam’s balls, “Don’t like that much?”

Before Sam could answer, Dean angled the vibrator back against his prostate and turned up the speed again. 

“Please!” Sam mewed rocking back in time with the toy Dean worked in and out of him. 

It earned him another four swats to the balls which had him crying out, unable to form words. 

Dean chased the pain away with a firm grip on Sam’s hanging erection, pumping it a few times smearing the precome across the head of his dick. 

“Oh god.” Sam sighed dropping his head back down to rest against the bench.

The vibrator setting was adjusted again, tapping out three short bursts and two longs ones. 

Dean shoved it directly against Sam’s prostate before smacking at his balls again. 

Sam yelled, arching his back to try and get away, the muscle of his thigh tensing against the hold of the rope. 

Dean moved to relentlessly rub the head of Sam’s dick with three fingers, lulling him back to relax against the bench.

“You really do loves this, don’t you?” Dean teased. 

“Please Dean.” Sam murmured trying to offer his hips up as much as he could from his prone position. 

Dean quickly tapped out a pattern against Sam’s balls, ignoring his shouts before moving to pump Sam’s cock in several quick long strokes.

The heat built with each slap of Dean’s fingers against his balls. The pressure building, causing him to tense and squirm against the ropes tied above his knees. 

His lower back was tight from how hard he was tensing in anticipation of Dean’s merciless hands. He could feel his dick dripping precome, the slick fluid always gathered on Dean’s fingers and used to aggressively stroke him. 

“Tell me if you’re going to come Sammy.” Dean demanded angling the vibrator against his prostate and stroking him with a slick, firm hand. 

Sam could feel himself cry out, but couldn’t reign it in.

“I’m- I’m going to come! Dean please I’m-“ 

Dean released his dick, keeping a steady hold on the vibrator against him. 

Sam whimpered from the loss of Dean’s hand then before he could catch his breath, Dean rapidly slapped at Sam’s balls which forced the air from his lungs in a long shout. His muscles flexing against the ropes that held him down.

Dean chuckled as he released the vibrator, trusting Sam’s tight ass to hold it in while he squirted lube into his hand. 

Hand slick, Dean grabbed Sam’s dick again and stroked him until Sam’s legs started to shake. He positioned the vibrator so it massaged Sam’s prostate, working Sam’s cock until he let out a helpless sound that meant he was about to come. Once close, he released Sam’s dick and chased the edge of his orgasm away with a handful of sharp slaps to Sam’s exposed balls. 

Dean repeated the process three more times before Sam let out a sob and gave a broken moan so beautifully it went straight to Dean’s cock. 

“That’s it Sammy. Let me fucking hear you.” Dean murmured as he ran a hand over the underside of Sam’s thigh before delivering a firm slap to the underside of Sam’s thigh. 

“Dean-“ Sam sobbed, his dick aching for release, “please let me come, please.” 

Dean held the vibrator against Sam’s prostate while he made a show of pretending to think it over, his other hand pet down Sam’s ass cheek and gently over his reddened balls ‘causing Sam to tense in anticipation. 

The vibrator was increased another setting and Sam yelped and squirmed. 

“One more round Sammy. One more round of spanking these balls of your red then I’ll let you come.” Dean purred tracing a gentle finger from the underside of Sam’s balls to the tip of his straining cock.

Sam’s exhale came out as a whimper when Dean wrapped his hand around Sam’s length and teasingly gave a slow, firm drag down his dick, squeezing the head, then moving his fist back up just as slowly. 

Sam moaned and dropped his head back to the bench trying to buck his hips into Dean’s fist to get him to move faster. Dean obliged in his own time, twisting his wrist and pulling firmly down with each stroke. 

Sam didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Dean sped up his hand and commanded, “Breathe, Sammy. Breathe.” 

The air left Sam’s lungs in a rush as Dean angled the vibrator against his prostate, rocking it back and forth against the bundle of nerves. 

The rhythm of the vibrator seesawed with the rhythm of Dean’s hand. The vibrator pushing into him with every down stroke, and was pulled out as his dick was thrust into Dean’s hand. 

Sam whined in weak protest of the treatment, wanting Dean to get him off. Wanting to come so badly he could already feel it in his stomach muscles. 

Keeping the vibrator in a steady pace in and out, Dean released his cock to lay a slap against Sam’s balls that had him crying out and jerking against the ropes.

After Sam’s cry faded to a strained whimper Dean recaptured Sam’s cock and set a quick pace, gripping him perfectly tight with a lube and precome slick hand. 

Sam hiccupped a breath and pushed his head into the bench below him, feeling his orgasm rising like a tide in his stomach. 

“You’re gonna come aren’t ya’ Sammy.” Dean praised, “Gonna shoot fucking ropes aren’t ya little brother?” 

Sam keened and felt, more than saw, his vision white out as he came. 

Dean gave a murmur of low praise that was lost on Sam’s ringing ears as he maneuvering Sam’s still pulsing dick between Sam’s stomach and the surface of the bench. 

The lube and come on his dick provided a slick slide against the surface, With a whimper of a moan, Sam rut against the bench with the small give the ropes allowed. 

The pulsing of the vibrator was slowed and Sam only had a moment to mourn it before Dean was pressing the head of his dick against Sam’s rim and easing himself in. 

“Fucking obscene Sammy.” Dean praised watching Sam’s hole take Dean’s dick and the vibrator without resistance. 

Sam let out a gasp as Dean’s weight settled over him and it pressed Sam’s cockhead more firmly to the bench. Dean’s balls too warm where they snugly on the underside of his own, but the vibrator’s low pulse against his prostate was maddening. 

Dean gave one slow thrust, dragging a moan from deep in Sam’s chest before setting a punishing pace, his balls slapping against Sam’s. 

Normally, Sam reveled in the feeling of Dean’s nuts slapping at his. Something about it deliciously obscene. But with Dean’s previous slaps against his balls this comparatively light contact had stars dancing before his eyes.

It was a long while before the intensity of Dean’s balls slapping against his faded, but the unforgiving surface of the bench against his sensitive cockhead drew his focus. 

Sam locked his already strained muscles to prevent his dick from rubbing against the surface, causing Dean to moan above him and dig is fingers into the round of Sam’s ass, 

“Just like that Sammy.” He moaned, “So fucking tight like this.” 

Sam moaned on Dean’s next thrust, finally understanding the trap Dean had laid. 

With Sam’s sensitive cockhead trapped under him, he had no choice but to tense to keep from rutting into the bench below him. His back muscles tense made the muscles around Dean’s dick and the vibrator squeeze tighter, giving the low pulse of the vibrator laser focus on his prostate.

Dean’s fingers dug into his ass cheeks, no doubt leaving 10 perfect fingertip bruises on Sam’s ass, and came with a clenched-jaw growl.

 

After Dean stopped rocking against him with every aftershock he eased his softening dick out. Only to push the vibrator back in with a tisk and a command of “This stays in until I’ve finished getting you out of these ropes.”

Sam could only moan in protest as Dean increased the tempo of the vibrator and started worked the knots free instead of cutting the rope as he’d done previously. 

By the time Dean was done, the vibrator had milked Sam so thoroughly his balls hurt from how empty they were.

  
  


Sam came in and set his tablet down at Dean’s elbow, a shaky video playing of Amara holding a man’s face between her hands moments before he started vomiting.

Dean had witnessed the same scene from the opposite perspective of the camera.

“You’re in this video.” Sam said pushing it closer towards him.

It wasn’t a question.

Setting aside his sandwich Dean scrubbed the video forward a few minutes and watched as Amara walked away from the sobbing man and back to Dean’s side. 

Even through the shitty video quality, Dean could distinctly tell that was his stature.

“About that-“

“There is no way you can explain this away!” Sam exploded, “Dean, she is dangerous.”

“She’s a child at best.” Dean argued.

Sam scrubbed the video back to when the man started throwing up, “What is she doing to people?”

Dean put a hand on his forehead and sighed, “She said she removed his ability to be weighed down by Sin.”

“So she’s a priest now?” Sam demanded.

Shooting him a glower, Dean paused the video and offered the tablet back to Sam. “No, she said he would never be hurt or hurt others again. I think she took his ability to be affect by Sins away. Like removing a kidney or something.”

Rolling his eyes, Sam shot back, “Classy.”

“Whatever, you know what I mean.” 

Sam watched the video to the end again then ran a hand through his hair. “Is this why you keep disappearing?”

Dean’s silence was deafening. 

“You’ll be in the library for hours, then when I come to find you, you’re not anywhere.” Sam continued. 

“I’ve got a homing beacon.” Dean said patting his pocket that held his cell phone.

“That you never answer! Or that you leave in your room to ring.” Sam argued.

Realization clicked in Sam’s mind, “Is that why you didn’t answer you phone when I called you about Lucifer’s holding spell? Where you with Amara before you came to the warehouse?” 

“Yeah. She took my soul and we had a heart to heart.” Dean supplied casually.

Sam did a double take and watched Dean for signs that he was joking. “That was over a month ago.” He said breathlessly, still praying Dean had been kidding.

“It was. I gave her some sibling advice and now she has her own In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida thing going on.” Dean pointed out.

“Screw the tree, Dean. She took your soul!” Sam stood and started pacing, “You’ve been wandering around for a month soulless! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“It didn’t come up.” Dean defended.

“Didn’t- there isn’t a gentle way of breaking that Dean, you just have to say it!” Sam fumed.

“Well, you know now!” 

“Yeah, _now_.” Sam mocked, “It’s been a month. Anything could have set you off and I wouldn’t have known why or how to fix it.”

Dean scoffed, “There is no fixing it.”

Sam stopped pacing and leaned against the backrest of the chair, “She’s dragging the _Sin_ out of people, Dean. I imagine she’ll be able to return your soul.” 

They stared at each other for a long moment before Sam dropped his head in a sigh, “What sibling advice did you give her?”

“That jealously is an ugly thing, and that God is cold and capricious.” 

 

It took three days for Amara to finally steal Dean away, and even then Sam was dependent on Dean to decide getting his soul back was something he wanted enough to mention it to her.

Apparently it was because as Sam was pacing, he walked past the Ancient European Spell section and onto a large clearing. 

Quickly gathering his bearings, he was awestruck by the sheer size of the black tree. The videos had done nothing to prepare him for being in its presence. 

A terribly roar shook the very ground and to his right a large winged create Sam had never seen, took flight as a crowd of people looked on and cheered.

The various colored trees captured his attention before Dean was putting a hand on his shoulder and steering him towards Amara. “She has questions.”

If Sam hadn’t known she had murdered over a thousand people he would have bowed. 

“You are Sammy.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Dean’s brother. Yes.” Sam nodded.

She watched him for a long moment, “Have you ever betrayed your brother Sammy?”

Sam ducked his head but refused to look away from her or back down from the question. “Yes.”

Anger crossed her face before it gave way to curiosity, “And he’s forgiven you?” 

“He has.” Dean said from beside him. 

Sam gave a sigh of relief. He knew they’d worked things out long ago, but it still made his breath catch when Dean was presented with the chance to take it all back. 

Amara gave Sam a searching look. 

“What if I can’t find his soul?”

Sam bit back his immediate response that she was a god, she could do anything. “What if you used my soul?” Sam asked.

Beside him, Dean frowned, but didn’t object. 

“And how would using your soul return your brother’s?”

Sam put a hand over Dean’s chest, “Dean and I are soul mates. That has to mean something. Be some way you can find Dean’s soul if you looked at mine.”

Amara considered it for a long moment. 

“I am not familiar with soul mate but if the souls are long for each other that should be enough indication.” 

Sam sighed in relief. They had something to try. 

He wasn’t prepared for Amara to try so suddenly, but she was nothing if determined. 

She placed her hand on his face and then mirrored the motion by cupping Dean’s face. She looked at him, really looked at him and when she opened her mouth Sam felt the taste of a warm summer night coiled in the back of his throat.

From Amara’s mouth, white tendrils reached for him. She turned away and pressed her lips to Dean’s, the light passing between them.

She pulled away and Dean gasped for breath. 

“Did it work?” Sam asked. 

“You will know when he wakes up.” Amara said. 

Sam grabbed for Dean’s arm, “When he wakes up?”

Dean blinked up at him, and when Amara released his face, his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted dead away. Sam feel to his knees to gather Dean in his arms before he hit the ground.

“Soul mates is not something I would have considered to be a strength.” Amara said above them.

Sam looked up at her. The black tree behind her made her small stature seem even smaller. 

“There is much to learn about my brother in my absence.”

Before Sam could ask her what she meant, he was kneeling with an armful of Dean in the middle of Dean’s room. 

Apparently she deemed their meeting over.

  
  


Taking off Dean’s boots, jeans, and selfishly taking off his shirts so he would be able to press his ear against Dean’s chest and hear his heartbeat, Sam put Dean to bed.

Pulling back the sheets that hadn’t been used in over a month Sam arranged Dean on half the bed so he could lie on the other half. 

Tucking himself under Dean’s arm felt like coming home and Sam welcomed the sleep that rushed up to meet him. 

 

Sam woke pressed against Dean’s side. 

He lie there for a long moment wondering what woke him before he felt Dean’s fingers move slowly though his hair. 

“Sorry I’m so fucked up.” Dean whispered into the silence.

He felt guilty because the voice in the back of Sam’s mind that rejoiced at the self-depreciation because _this_ was his brother. 

“I’m fucked up too.” Sam whispered back 

He heard the click of Dean’s throat as he swallowed. When he spoke his voice was thick with emotion, “Not- Not like me.”

Mind made up, Sam tugged off his sleep pants and kicked the blankets off, rolling over to straddle Dean’s lap. He wasn’t going to led Dean wallow in this. 

Not this time. 

“What are you doing?” Dean yelped as Sam yanked at his boxers, freeing his erection. 

Sam licked his palm before wrapping his hand around Dean’s dick, “Explain to me how you’re fucked up.” He demanded.

Dean arced against the bed from Sam’s fingers, “I used you Sammy. Forced you.”

Splaying his hand over Dean’s chest, Sam lined himself up to tease Dean’s dick along his hole. “What if I said I had wanted it?”

Dean’s hands came up to settle on Sam’s hips, “Then you’re lying to yourself and to me. I remember everything Sam.” Sam felt his face heat at the admission. But it would be easier in the long run for Dean to remember than have Sam try to explain what it was he’d liked. “I remember you begging me to stop and I just kept going. I covered your mouth so you couldn’t tell me to stop.”

Dean was hard enough in his hand, Sam spit in his hand and line them up, sinking down on Dean’s cock. They’d had sex the day before- even with Dean soulless Sam found he couldn't tell him no- and Sam was still stretched but the friction from not enough slick was perfect. 

“Do you also remember how hard I came?” Sam asked. 

The question made Dean jerk his head away as if not looking at Sam meant he could deny the fact. 

Sam rolled his hips and continued, “Yeah, I was worried about you. I knew something was off, but that- what we did.” Sam paused to make sure Dean was listening before continuing, “I wanted it. I really liked it. Being able to give up control like that-it’s“ Sam tripped over his explanation, “It was like learning to trust you all over again.”

Dean flexed his fingers over Sam’s hips and refused to meet his eyes. “And now you know you can’t trust me at all.”

Sam grabbed Dean’s wrist and brought his hand to cover his own dick. “Now I know I can trust you explicitly. A month soulless and the worst you do is treat me like a fuck toy.”

Forcing himself to remain still, Dean shook his head, “And I liked every minute of it.” The admission like pulling teeth. “I liked the way you would cry for me. I liked the way you’d beg.”

Grinding down on Dean’s lap, Sam asked. “That mean you’d be willing to do it again if I begged?”

Sam hadn’t realized how much he’d missed the heat in Dean’s gaze until it was fixated on him. 

With a quick wrestling move, Dean flipped Sam onto his back without unseating his dick. “Do you mean it?” He asked, his voice thick with arousal. 

Sam could only nod.

Dean snapped their hips together in a rough experimental thrust, surprising a gasp from Sam.

“Want to see if we can’t wake the neighbors?” Dean asked leaning over him, bracing himself with a hand next to Sam’s head.

“Nearest neighbors are 5 miles away.” Sam countered, his breath already picking up in excitement.

Dean wrapped a hand around Sam’s dick, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:  
> Can I do like, a million more collaboration pieces with darklittleheart96 for the duration of the whole RBB instead of splitting the time in half?


End file.
